My Last Breath
by Danna Malfoy
Summary: Não passava tudo de um sonho. Um lindo e magnifíco sonho. Mas acordas e o sonho acaba...


Olá...Bom, há uma cena, aquela em que o príncepe sabe da morte da plebeia e que se mata. né? Bom, essa cena tem outra versão...Versão é :  
  
"Claro que como uma boa história não é história sem um grande desentendido, o prínipe conhece-a, sente um fraco, mas quando sabe da morte da plebeia, casa-se com a Rainha do Reino Vizinho, alarga o Reino, é Rei e tem um rancho que filhos ranhosos. Tudo isto para consolo, mas não chega, e tem mais um rancho de filhos fora do casamento."  
  
Escolham a que mais gostarem, apenas deixei a orginal para ficar mais melodramática, como diz a CACL, não é? E o que a minha beta diz eu faço-o. Muitos obrigadas...Betou, comentou e ainda traduziu a música... Divirtam-se...  
  
My Last Breath  
  
Seis anos à espera. O que são seis anos? Metade de doze, não é grande coisa, é verdade... Mas para ela era uma eternidade. Seis anos a ver a pessoa que se ama todos os dias a acordar, a comer, a estudar, a ferir-se, a magoar-se...A perder um bocado de si todos os dias, não é fácil, sabem? É uma sensação de imponência para com a dor.   
  
Todos esses dias, esses 2192 dias, ela desejava dizer o quanto o amava. No primeiro ano tentara, mandara aquele vergonhoso cartão. No quarto ano, já não o mostrava tanto. Tratava-o mais como amigo, e seria assim que ele sempre a veria...Uma amiga.   
  
Já não ficaria muito neste Mundo. Neste Mundo de Bruxos, neste mundo de guerras e racismo. Tomara a decisão de lhe dizer o que achava, mas sentia-se impotente. Não com medo, mas impotente. Se ela não lhe dissesse nada, ele saberia algum dia? Claro que saberia! Toda a gente sabia...Como é que ele não poderia saber?   
  
Saber que durante todos estes anos o amara, que o venerara, que o idolatrara. Como poderia não saber que ela daria a vida por ele, se fosse preciso? Detestava que as pessoas soubessem das coisas que achava por terceiros, e por isso dir-lhe-ia o que sentia, sem medo, sem suores, sem batidas extras do coração.  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
(Espera por mim amor)  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
(Sabes que não posso ficar muito mais)  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
(Tudo o que queria dizer é Amo-te e não tenho medo)  
  
Só necessitava de mais uns míseros passos. Uns míseros passos para o encontrar e dizer o que sentia. Deu por si paralisada, sem conseguir respirar normalmente, sem ser natural...Parecia que tinha que comandar o nariz a inspirar o ar, porque se assim não fosse, não respiraria...Parecia que algo a comandava, sem ser por sua vontade. Os seus pés rodaram e começou a andar, em direcção à porta que daria acesso ao lado exterior da biblioteca. Ainda ouviu a voz dele, já grossa a chamá-la e a voz esganiça de Madam Pince a repreende-la por estar a correr na biblioteca.  
  
Chegou aos jardins e soltou o ar preso, num suspiro. Era o primeiro e último suspiro que soltava por ele. Mesmo ontem ele confessou-lhe, quer dizer, ela ouviu, que a Chang se tinha declarado a ele e a resposta... Essa, diziam, ele ainda estava para a dar, mas seria positiva...  
  
Merda. Ele tinha-a magoado durante estes seis anos, e ela continuava a correr atrás dele, que nem uma cachorra. Mas ele magoava-a inconscientemente, ele era rapaz. E como todas nós sabemos, os rapazes não vêm um palmo à frente dos seus narizes. Ela tentou de tudo, desde evitá-lo até andar com outros rapazes e mesmo assim, os seus olhos, os seus pensamentos só iam em direcção a ele. Parecia um íman...   
  
A noite tinha-se já deitado sobre a terra e a hora de jantar também já tinha passado. Realmente, ela era uma cabeça de vento! E muito... Muitas das luzes do castelo já se tinham apagado. A sensação de aconchego que sentia em relação a Hogwarts desvanecera-se, dando lugar a um medo... Medo de ficar de fora, medo de ser esquecida, que ninguém a procurasse...  
  
can you hear me?  
  
(Consegues ouvir-me?)  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
(Consegues sentir-me nos teus braços?)  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
(Segurando o meu ultimo suspiro)  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
(Seguro dentro de mim)  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
(São todos os meus pensamentos sobre ti)  
  
Sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight  
  
(Doce luz quebrada, isto acaba esta noite)  
  
Ela acabara de cometer maior loucura de que tinha memória, mas apesar de ser uma loucura, parecia-lhe a coisa mais acertada de fazer. Embrenhara-se pela Floresta Proibida, sabendo que muitos dos seres que aí viviam estariam dispostos a comê-la, se a apanhassem. Ia caminhando, a pensar nas saudades que sentiria do Inverno, da neve, do vento, da chuva... A estação mais fria do ano era sem duvida a sua estação favorita, se bem que a sentia todo o ano. Iria sentir falta da organização com que Hermione vivia, do amor de Ron e dos olhos verdes dele... Coisas tão frágeis que, com um piscar de olhos poderiam desaparecer.   
  
Tinha a perna magoada, sangrava. Sabia que o cheiro a sangue, muito provavelmente, atrairia alguns animais até si. Encostou-se a uma árvore, fechando os olhos. Será que ele viria à sua procura, teria dado sequer pela sua falta? Ele viria... Nem que fosse para encontrar o esqueleto... Mas viria.  
  
Deu-se por si a pensar que se Harry não conseguisse derrotar Voldemort, o que seria feito de Hogwarts? Os Sangue de Lama, seriam expulsos, ou pior, mortos. Voldemort era capaz disso... Era capaz de matar sem sentir pena da família do morto, das saudades que ira causar.  
  
Mundo frágil aquele...Um mundo que, se dizia, sustentava-se sobre os pilares de justiça, amor, liberdade... Trampas, tudo trampas. Justiça, uma coisa tão prezada, era tratada como lixo, amor... Esse era uma rara sorte para alguns e liberdade? O que era a liberdade? De que serviam estas trampas todas se o amor não existia para muitos? Lágrimas corriam livremente pela cara dela...Por esta altura, já ele deveria estar a namorar a Chang...  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
(Sentirei a falta do inverno)  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
(um mundo de coisas frágeis)  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
(procura por mim na floresta branca)  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
(escondida numa árvore sagrada [vem procurar-me])  
  
I know you hear me  
  
(Sei que me ouves)  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
(Consigo saboreá-lo nas tuas lágrimas)  
  
Cada vez se sentia mais fraca. A ferida piorava de segundo a segundo e a dor parecia-se mais com punhais a penetrar-lhe pela carne a dentro. Cada suspiro parecia o último, com a força que fazia para o largar. Tinha feito a promessa que se ele a encontrasse, ela declarar-se-ia. Se não, o último e derradeiro suspiro seria por ele, a pensar nele.   
  
A pensar no negro cabelo desarrumado, nos olhos verdes, na cicatriz tão caricata que ele tinha. Sonhava com a vida a dois que poderia ter com ele. Até já decidira os nomes dos filhos. Seriam três: James, Lilly e Molly. Talvez até ponderasse a entrada de um quarto... Seriam lindos. Ruivos, de olhos verdes...Ou até mesmo de cabelos negros, com olhos castanhos, ou ruivos com... Sorriu. Não passava de um sonho. Um sonho de uma rapariguinha pobre, com seis irmãos e que sonhava com o príncipe encantado.   
  
Ouviu um rosnar. Não era coisa boa, de certeza. Uma pessoa no seu juízo perfeito, falava, não rosnava. Ai Merlin, seria agora que ela morria? Depois de uma eternidade com aquelas dores, ia ser comida. Isso sim era final para uma história de conto-de-fadas. Não sendo correspondida, a plebeia foge para o bosque, onde encontra a morte. A plebeia é muito pobre, ama o príncipe, mas não tem qualquer condições de fazer frente à Rainha do Reino Vizinho.   
  
Sonha com ele, os filhos, mas era apenas um sonho. Vive às custas do seu próprio trabalho, tendo que partilhar tudo com os irmãos... Apesar disso, é feliz. Riu-se. Mas não é feliz de todo... Sente que falta qualquer coisa na sua alma, e não conseguindo viver com aquela sensação de vazio, embrenha-se pela floresta, é ferida, morre. Claro que como uma boa história não é história sem um grande desentendido, o príncipe também a ama, e mata-se quando sabe da sua morte... Mas como é óbvio que o Harry Potter não se mataria por causa dela, mas sim pela Chang. E como não poderia deixar de ser, as estrelas não brilhavam nessa noite...  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
(Segurando o meu último suspiro)  
  
safe inside myself  
  
(Seguro dentro de mim)  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
(São todos os meus pensamentos sobre ti)  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
(Doce luz rasgada, isto acaba esta noite)  
  
O rosno tinha desaparecido. Teria sido um animal, ou apenas delírio seu? Sentia-se tão fraca que não se admirava nada que realmente fosse delírio. Se ao menos ela pudesse fechar os olhos e desaparecer... Ou então por um anel! Boa ideia! Tal como naquele filme que tinha ido ver com a Hermione, ao Minema, O Lord das Argolas... Isso, devia ser isso, mas tinha sensação que não era isso... Estúpida. Estava a dois metros da morte e continuava a ser infantil. Maldita infantilidade. Comportava-se como uma criança, vestia-se tal como uma. A seus olhos é claro, mas os nossos olhos, têm sempre a tendência a mostrar apenas o mal de nós próprios.   
  
Era tão bom dormir e sonhar. Sonhar que seria alguém na vida, que estaria casada, que seria feliz. Todos os dias, rezava para o nada, a seu ver, que os seus sonhos que realizassem. Respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade, o seu olhar turvava-se, os seus membros já não respondiam às ordens do cérebro e sentia o sangue a escorrer-lhe pela perna...  
  
Que sonhos parvos, que parva era ela a pensar que os sonhos se realizariam. Eram sonhos, uma reacção do cérebro quando dormimos, um desejo. Só isso, mais nada. De que lhe valia? Não pagavam por ela sonhar...Oh, se assim fosse, ela estaria rica! E se dessem um bónus por cada vez que os seus sonhos metiam um certo Harry Potter, estaria milionária!   
  
Sonhava, além das coisas já mencionadas acima, com uma casa a abarrotar de gente, mais que n'A Toca, com filhos, netos, bisnetos, sobrinhos... Toda uma família, junta a comemorar datas como aniversários, Páscoa, Natal...   
  
Mas como tudo, os sonhos têm um fim... E que fim esse, encontrar-se sozinha, sem amigos, apenas o do irmão. Que fim seria esse se ela não fosse solitária, feia, desonesta? Feia, odiava as sardas. Desonesta? Por dizer a Hermione que desistira de Harry. Nunca tivera grandes chances, nenhumas aliás. Se ela caísse? Alguém notaria? Alguém estenderia uma mão amiga e ajudá-la-ia a levantar-se? Alguém lhe emprestaria o roupão para se agasalhar, se tivesse frio, lhe daria uma toalha, para se limpar? Um abraço que a aquecesse? Uma palavra amiga, dizendo que não tinha problema ela ter falhado, haveria sempre uma segunda vez, uma segunda oportunidade de fazer as coisas certas... Que se não fosse à segunda, seria à terceira, se não fosse à terceira seria à quarta...   
  
Não.   
  
Ninguém estaria lá...  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
(Fechando os teus olhos para desaparecer)  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
(Rezas para que os teus sonhos te deixem aqui)  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
(Mas mesmo assim acordas e conheces a verdade)  
  
no one's there  
  
(Não está cá ninguém)  
  
Rezou uma ultima vez, no auge das suas forças. Rezou pelo irmão, para que tivesse algum juízo dali em diante, por Hermione, para que fosse feliz com ele...  
  
Rezou pelos seus pais. Tinham de pobres o que tinham de carinhosos e de amor...  
  
Rezou pelos irmãos. Para que fossem felizes, que fizessem sucesso.  
  
Rezou por ele.   
  
Rezou para que ele fosse feliz, tivesse filhos, derrotasse Voldemort e que trouxesse alguma paz ao mundo onde nascera, onde vivera, onde amara, onde morrera.   
  
Não que tivesse raiva dele! Longe dela isso! Apenas desejava que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, muito diferentes. Quem sabe, não seria ela agora a desejar-lhe as boas noites com um beijo?  
  
Não tinha medo da morte. Mais tarde ou mais cedo acabaria por morrer, acabaria por ser esquecida, mas mesmo que fosse esquecida, chamaria por ele. Sabia que ele a ouviria, que a vinha salvar... Um sonho. O seu último sonho desvaneceu-se com uma dor tão pontiaguda no seu corpo, que ela sentiu que seria a última...   
  
A fechar os olhos e num suspiro, o seu último e derradeiro suspiro ela disse:  
  
- Harry...  
  
Say goodnight  
  
(Diz Boa Noite)  
  
don't be afraid  
  
(Não tenhas medo)  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
(Chamando-me, chamando-me há medida que desapareces na escuridão) 


End file.
